Lost
by backlash
Summary: if I tell you it'll give it away
1. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of gundam wing or the show for that matter_

#  Lost

**By Backlash**

Trowa was staring what was the wreckage from Sandrock. Tears streaming from hid face with the Loss of Quatre. Quatre Sacrifised himself to save the others. All they found what was left of his Gundam. Trowa wasn't one to show feelings and now he regretted it. He cared about Quatre so much and never got to tell him. His sweet angel was gone forever. "Hey Trowa. Are you going to the funeral?" asked Duo. "I don't think so." then he walked away. It had been two days since Quatre's death.

Trowa laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had an ache pulling at his heart. That just wouldn't go away. He desperatly wanted to see Quatre once again. That was now impossible. He hurt so much he began to fall into despair. Quatre was his best friend and now he knew it wasn't friendship he felt for him but love.

Trowa went back to where they kept their Gundams and stared at the Sandrock once again. He noticed Heero working on it and then Duo and Wufei joined. They needed something constructive to do after the loss of their friend. Though two of them probly would never admitt it.

Heero came over to Trowa and asked, "Are you all right?"  
"I should have listened to you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You said that I should act on my emotions and I didn't" Heero immediately knew what he meant. He could tell Trowa loved Quatre and vice versa. He didn't know if telling him Quatre loved him would make him feel worse or better. So he opted not to tell him. Quatre was a good friend to Heero he always put himself on the line for his friends. That meant a lot to Heero.

Trowa went to Quatre favorite place a flower field. He could feel him there in a sense. He loved him so much and it did not feel like he was dead. Finally Trowa broke down and began to cry. The tears burned his cheek. He began to rip the flowers from the ground he was so mad at Quatre. He died on him he left gone forever. He realized he hated himself for not protecting the one he loved most in this world. He hated that Quatre died without knowing how much he had meant to him. Trowa Yelled, "QUUUAAATTTREE. Don't leave me." and started crying again.

In a place not too far away. A boy walks down a road. A boy were ripped and torn clothes. He had burns and cuts all over his body. And was having a hard time keeping his balance. He was shivering from the rain that endlessly poured down. A trucked came by him and stopped. A woman stepped out to see if the boy was OK. She looked at him when he stopped but he said nothing. "Quatre?" asked a familuar voice it was Sally. He didn't seem to reconize her though. "My god Quatre what happened to you." She wrapped her coat around him and lead him to her truck. She was taking him to a hospital.

Quatre was in a daze he didn't speak or move on his own. Sally was worried. Sally picked up the phone with the intenion of calling Wufei. "Just hold on Quatre I'll call the others." But Quatre grabbed her hand as she was picking up the phone. "I understand. You're not ready to see them. It's allright I'll take you someplace safe where you can heal." Right now the others would do more damage then good. For now he needed to remain dead.

To be continued.

> 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters._

# Lost : part 2

** By Backlash**

Quatre continued to be in a like catatonic state. Sally was worried perhaps calling the others would help him. She didn't want to move him again because of his wounds. She had to constantly change the dressing on his more severe burns. His wounds would heal eventually but his emotionally state was another story.

"Quatre please get well soon. Then you can see your friends. Heero, Wufei, Duo, and Trowa." he looked at her with the mention of Trowa. "Trowa.I need." then he went back into his staring mode.

Sally knew moving him wasn't a good idea but neither was keeping him here. He needed to be in familiar surrounding surrounded by his friends. Maybe he would then snap out of it. So he could heal. Quatre could still barely walk and might need some physical therapy. Sally had know idea how he walked as long as he did in his weakened condition. She put a blanket around him and settled him in her car.

Meanwhile Trowa was looking at Sandrock when he swore he could hear Quatre call his name. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. My head knows he's gone but my heart still won't except it. Why did he have to effect me so much. When he died he took my heart with him.

Just then Sally entered and told Trowa. "I think you left something in my car." she smiled he shrugged not getting it. When he saw Quatre his heart nearly jumped up through his throat. "QUATRE?" Trowa smiled and asked,  
"Quatre were have you been? Quatre?" but there was still no answer.   
"what's wrong?" Sally approached, "I'm sorry Trowa but that's the way I found him dazed. It won't talk it's like he's not there at all except."  
"Except?"  


"This morning he said Trowa..I need. Other than that nothing." Trowa kept his eyes focused on Quatre. "It doesn't matter what matters is that he's alive." Trowa did something he hadn't done in a long time he smile. He scooped Quatre in his arms and carried him to his room.

Trowa laid Quatre down on his bed. That's when he noticed all the bandages. He looked like a patch kit. He covered him up. Then he pulled up a chair at sat with him. Quatre please get well soon. Trowa went to find Sally so he could find out what happened to Quatre.

Sally had just finished the others how she came a crossed Quatre. "How long ago did you find him?" asked Heero.  
"About 2 weeks." she answered.  
"Two weeks! What the hell is wrong with you woman. We have been mourning a friend and you knew he was alive." Wufei said.  
"Just back off a minute Wuman let her explain." said Duo. Wufei glared at him.  
"As I was saying I was about to call you guys when. Quatre got up and grabbed my arm. So I thought maybe I should wait. Then went off in his mind again."  
"Sorry, Sally for snapping at you." Wufei apologized. Trowa walked in as Sally suggested,  
"If he keeps on like this we may have to think about putting him into an institution." Trowa yelled, "ABSOLUTELY NOT. No one is taking him from me again." then he left.

Trowa went back to Quatre's room and held him. Too his surprise Quatre held him back. He pulled away and asked, "Quatre are you in there?" Quatre looked at him for a second. Their eyes met he said "Trrrowa. Hh.elp.Mmme." then he retreated again. "Quatre come back. Quatre." he smiled. He covered him up and watched Quatre staring off. He wondered what Quatre was seeing. "It's allright. I'll be here sleep now."

From the doorway Wufei watched the whole scene and went back down to the others. "I think if anyone one can snap him out of it. Trowa can. An institution is useless. Quatre can recuperate here." the others agreed and Sally left.

Trowa was certain Quatre would be back. He would make sure of it. A plan to help him began to form.


	3. Default Chapter Title

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters._

# Lost part 3

**by Backlash**

Trowa spent the next month taking care of Quatre. He never left his side he even moved some of his stuff to his room along with a spare bed. He wanted to be there in case Quatre needed him. Still Quatre hadn't come back from wherever he was stuck. Trowa wasn't going to give up though. He would take him to the flower field and hold him. Talk to him about anything not even knowing if he was heard.

He hadn't told him how much he loved him he wanted to wait. Sally came to visit again bringing one of Quatre's sisters with her. The wrong sister they had papers with them. Wufei stopped them as they approached Trowa and Quatre who was sitting right next to him. "What's going on woman?" asked Wufei.  
"This is Quatre's sister. Ashton." Sally handed the papers to Wufei.  
"What are these?" he asked  
"Ashton is having Quatre put into a home."  
"LIKE HELL!" Heero yelled.  
"Heero is it? my brother is sick. Which put me in charge of the family. He is going."  
"I remember you. Quatre is always saying how manipulative you are." stated Duo.  
"Sally how could you bring this bitch here?" Wufei demanded but she said nothing. "Wait a minute this says if he can talk these papers are not valid. I have witnessed him talking and so has Sally." she nodded to that with that Wufei ripped the papers in half and threw out Ashton.

That was close thought Trowa. He hadn't said anything the whole time. Fear had him close mouthed. He wondered if him telling Quatre how much he meant to him would help him or make it worse. He sat Quatre on the bed and sat in front of him.

"Quatre I was stupid. I was afraid to tell you how much I care for you. Quatre I love you. Please come back to me. I can't stand going on with out you it's tearing apart my heart." Trowa began to walk away.

"Trowa don't leave me." Trowa stopped he turned around but wasn't able to move. Quatre was looking right at him with his angelic eyes. Trowa found his strength and went to him.

"Quatre are you here to stay?"  
"I'm trying. It's hard."  
"I'm here for you just take your time."  
"Trowa I need to apologize."  
"For what?"  
"When I was in the z..z.z.zero system. I hurt you."  
"Quatre I forgave you for that a long time ago." Quatre was still trying to tell him something.   
"No Trowa. I need to tell you. I hurt you and was scared I would never see again. I loved you and still do. That's why I sacrificed myself to protect you."  
he felt himself starting to go again and Trowa could see it so he did something drastic. He kissed him it was a passionate kiss and Quatre more then welcomed it. "Please don't go away from me again."  
"I'm trying. I could hear you. What you said gave me the strength to come out." This time Quatre was becoming more and more clear when suddenly the pain began to hit him. Trowa could tell the burns were still hurting him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Trowa."  
"I love you too but never do this to me again." he smiled.

**The End**

I know it was a little short but I'm thinking sequel later on down the road if I get good response. If you doo want a sequel I'm going to get into what was going on in Quatre's head and stuff. Quatre trying to go on with his life. 


End file.
